kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
TGAT: Session 3
Chapter 1: A Friend In Need (Cont..) Scene 6: Subway Entrance * The party entered the manhole cover with a yellow sun symbol with 10 light rays emanating from the center and descended into the pitch black sewer. A putrid stream flows along this sewer tunnel, which leads in two directions. In one direction, you see a tiny symbol drawn on the wall in yellow chalk: a palm-sized circle with ten equidistant spokes radiating out from its circumference. * The kobold Cubone being the only member of the party with Darkvision scouted ahead. * After an hour of following signs through the tunnels, they came to a three-way intersection where a ladder leads up into a stone shaft capped by a circular metal cover. One of the familiar chalk symbols is marked on a wall nearby, and floating near the symbol is a spherical, grapefruit-sized creature with a bulging central eye and four stumpy eyestalks (Gazer). * The gazer feared Cubone and he ran back down the corridor the party had entered from. * Lee charged in but was 10ft short so he threw his Longsword at the gazer and missed, improvising on his next turn by beating the floating eyeball with his Torch and set the aberration ablaze killing it. Scene 7: Xanathar Guild Hideout ]] Infiltration * The characters approached this area from the east, slogging through 1-foot-deep water and sewage. The main sewer tunnel expands into a circular hub with a pair of arrow slits carved into its outer walls, directly across from each other. Two passages continue on to the north and south. A stone door is set into the back wall of a stone ledge to the west. * While most of the party had wisely decided to sneak into the circular area, Richard Dickens and Dave D'angle started arguing and awoke the sleeping goblin archers who were previously not monitoring the arrow slits. One of which fired a surprise shot towards Levi's back but fortunately missed. * To overcome the concealment provided to the goblins by their defensive arrow slits, The party elected to rush up close to the nearest arrow slits. ** The goblin in Q2a was one-shotted with an arrow by Levi. ** Dick fired his dart launcher back through the gap at the goblin in Q2b doing minimal damage, the goblin elected to run away into the back room. * The party proceeded with haste through the door leading to Q3. Finding Rusty weapons and threadbare clothing littering the floor, which appears to serve as a coat room and "armoury". It contained nothing of value. * As the group progressed down the stairs into the corridor, Levi dropped caltrops at the entrance doorway and Dick constructed an elaborate rope trap. The goblin from Q2b snuck up behind them coming via the secret door into Q1 and avoided the rope trap but not the caltrops. The goblin was able to attack Dick who was at the rear of the marching order before being killed by Dicks return fire. Problem Dissolution , a Duergar ]] * The party continued into Q4 an empty room containing six tattered, straw-stuffed mattresses and nothing of value. The party was able to hear the sounds of activity and could overhear occupants on the other side of the room in Q5 through the thin wooden door that separates these two chambers. One voice was swearing in dwarven, and the other in common: "Zemk this won't work, you need to plug the gap at the bottom of the door with blankets." - Krentz * Levi made a successful bluff check and speaking Goblin asked for help to defeat intruders. Zemk replied that he should get back to his post and fight then as he was busy. Levi persisted requesting help again at which point Zemk burst through the door demanding he do as he is commanded, before Zemk's expression could change as he realised the mistake Levi fired an arrow at the surprized Duergar warrior, hitting his chain-mail but it did not appear to penetrate the armour. , a human thug.]] * Zemk winning initiative retreated to Q5 to fight with the assistance of Krentz who was busy holding the door closed kicking bedding beneath. Krentz was told they had trouble and to ready himself. * The party made their way into Q5, Dick overwhelming Krentz nearly instantly knocking him out with sub-dual damage, while the others dealt damage to Zemk. Dick successfully intimidated Zemk demanding he drop his Warhammer or die. Zemk surrendered and both he and Krentz's unconscious body were bound using rope. * The party interrogated Zemk asking how many more of them were in the hideout, Zemk simply replying more than you can handle and advised them to speak with his boss pointing his forehead towards the door to Q6. * Levi after checking for traps entered Q6 and was grappled by the grey ooze who was inhabiting this lavatory/cesspit dealing 2 acid damage to him but utterly destroying his armour. Levi made a successful escape artist check to escape the grapple and sprung free of the ooze tumbling out of the door which was swiftly closed by Richard Dickens placing his back against the door. Zemk bellowed with laughter and was knocked out by Levi who looted his body finding ten adamantine crossbow bolts. * The ooze began coming underneath the door and singed Richard Dickens's shoes. In response he dragged Krentz's body which Richard Dickens had assumed was a corpse onto the ooze that was slowing squelching its way under melting Krentz down to 2hp. Realising he was once again committing an evil act dragged the body off the ooze to safety. * Dave D'angle then dragged the bedding in this room to the door sealing the doorway, the bedding was then lit on fire filling Q5 and Q6 with smoke so they moved Zemk and Krentz's body to Q4 before shutting themselves in Q5 and leaving via the other door into another corridor. , a half-orc barbarian.]] Boss Fight * Cubone taking the lead again snuck up the stairs at the end of the corridor and spotted the following: Threadbare curtains hang on the east wall of a long hall, in the middle of which a muscular half-orc stands with his foot on the chest of a male human with wavy red-blond hair. The orc's clenched fist dripping with blood as his victim cries and squirms helplessly beneath him. Seated on a raised platform to the south is a nightmarish figure wearing black robes. It has large white eyes and rubbery purple skin, with four tentacles encircling its inhuman mouth. It cradles and gently caresses what looks like a disembodied brain with feet. works for Xanathar]] * Cubone fired his crossbow into Grum'shar as the others piled into the room behind sending the half-orc into a fit of rage and triggering Nihiloor to drop his pet Intellect Devourer and immediately make for the large double door exit in the western wall declaring in common: "Grum'shar you fool, make up for kidnapping the wrong Renaer Neverember by dealing with our new 'prisoners'. I don't have time for this, the boss must be informed." - Nihiloor * Grum'shar lasted a mere two rounds and as he dropped the Intellect Devourer dove into his head and ate his brain. The party continued to attack Grum'shar's corpse until the Intellect Devourer burst out of his skull. * As the fight turned to the Intellect Devourer they quickly realised they were not dealing much damage to the creature, until Cubone hit it with an adamantine bolt. Levi attempted to fire his own volley but missed, several times. Cubone was also unable to repeat his first hit. The party resorted to finding fired bolts wedged into the stonework, pulling them free and using the bolts as improvised daggers to attack the Intellect Devourer which was wildly clawing them down to low hit points. Eventually after multiple misses from the entire party they were able to deal enough damage to down the cat sized brain beast. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session Category:Level 1 Category:Dragon Heist